<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Call of the Horror Movies by ShadowCrusade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707192">The Call of the Horror Movies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade'>ShadowCrusade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Hallows Karma [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, M/M, because qrow is the only brave one, horror movie night but with the squeamish folks, no beta i die on this hill like summer roses grave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 16: Horror Movies</p><p>After a long debate about what horror movie to watch, Marrow phones in an expert. But, did he bite off more than he could chew?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Hallows Karma [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Call of the Horror Movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No i didn't forget about this. Yes, my depression came back full force. But we aren't going to acknowledge it's existence as I write this series sooooooo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A Quiet Place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Birdbox?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marrow, you had nightmares about that movie for weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about The Conjuring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, Marrow you had nightmares about it last time we watched it.” Clover pointed out again as the young man currently browsed through a list of horror movies to watch. “I’m surprised you haven’t suggested Practical Magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I watched that with JNPR the other day, so that’s gone and out of the way.” Marrow pointed out. “Plus, it’s time for an actual creepy horror movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to give yourself nightmares again, pup.” Elm said as she laid sprawled out on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, isn’t that the whole point of Spooky Month? To watch these kinds of movies?” Marrow pointed out as he browsed through more movies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have nightmares again, you are not coming over to my room to sleep.” Elm told him as Clover laughed. The last time Marrow had seen a horror movie, he had managed to make it over to Elm’s house back in Atlas. Needless to say, the tall woman was not amused at being awake at three in the morning that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clover if I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have a nightmare, you are sleeping on the couch.” Clover cut him off. “I like you Marrow, but I love my bed. I’m not sacrificing that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...can I move the couch in your room?” The young man asked quietly. Harriet laughed loudly from her spot on the loveseat as she flipped through the magazine she had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover sighed. “Sure. Just don’t get too close.” Marrow nodded appreciatively as he went back to his search. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vine entered the room with some more tea that he prepped. The group was over at Vine’s own temporary apartment this time around. Despite the three older adults being on vacation for only a month, each of them had settled into their temporary living spaces comfortably. Clover even had a few houseplants in his, although he wasn’t sure if those plants would survive the journey back to Atlas. Or even Atlas’ climate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any luck on your search Marrow?” Vine asked politely as he placed the tea set down on the small coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man groaned. “No. There isn’t anything that’s really catching my eye.” He grumbled as he continued to scroll. “I can’t believe I can’t find anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one that’s being too picky about what to watch.” Harriet pointed out. “I would be more than okay with watching Hocus Pocus. Or even Halloweentown.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we saw those already!” Marrow whined as the two of them got into an argument about what to watch. Clover took a sip from his tea that Vine had made. Elm chuckled at their younger companions' antics. Vine didn’t seem to acknowledge it at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we ask an expert?” Harriet suggested as Marrow stopped arguing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we can grab a second opinion.” Marrow agreed as the pair turned to look at Clover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh....I’m definitely not an expert in horror movies.” Clover told them as Harriet rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you Clover, your boyfriend.” Harriet said as Elm spit out her tea and started laughing. “Oh come on Elm! You know it’s true! Qrow was probably leader of the goths in his time. He probably still is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not goth Harriet.” Clover stated as he could Harriet mutter something under her breath. “But I guess I can ask.” He pulled out his phone as he pulled up his messages to Qrow. He was about to start typing the message when Marrow’s hand was suddenly in front of him. The young man above him glanced at the phone and then back at Clover. The brunette got the message as he handed the unlocked phone to Marrow. The young man pressed something on the screen before he pressed the phone next to his year. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh...he’s calling him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Qrow, it’s Marrow.” The young man greeted. “Clover? Oh, he’s right here. What? No, he’s not dying, I just needed to ask you something.” Marrow said as he rolled his eyes. Marrow didn’t say anything for a moment before he started to speak again. “I don’t have your number Qrow, that’s why I didn’t call you on my phone. Besides, Yang tells me about how terrible you are at answering unknown numbers, so I seriously doubt you would have answered my calls.” Marrow pointed out. “Yeah, I know I’m right. Anyways, I needed your expert opinion on something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Qrow even watch horror movies?” Elm asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s big on Halloween, so I would assume so.” Clover replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you were like goth or something right?” Marrow asked. Clover died a little on the inside as Elm and Harriet burst out in a fit of laughter. “Emo is close enough. Listen, I’m having trouble finding a good horror movie to watch and thought I would pick your brain.” Marrow stopped speaking for a second as no doubt Qrow offered suggestions. “Found footage? Like the Blair Witch Project?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t we seen that?” Vine asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We saw that one.” Marrow answered the man’s question while simultaneously answering Qrow. “Grave Encounters? I don’t think we’ve seen that one.” Another pause. “As Above, So Below?” Clover could hear the murmuring of Qrow’s voice through the phone, but it wasn’t loud enough for him to hear clearly what the man was saying. “That sounds cool!” Marrow said excitedly. “Wait, what’s Marble Hornets?” The dark haired man’s face went from confused to annoyed. “What do you mean that’s too complicated and long for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy.” Harriet muttered as she settled down next to Elm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a web series? How long will it take to watch?” He asked. “Wait, hours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marrow, no.” Vine said as he took a bite out of one of the cookies he made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vine said no.” Marrow spoke into the speaker. “But the other two sound promising. Which would you pick?” Marrow hummed at Qrow’s response as he finished up the conversation. “Perfect. Thank you birdman.” He hung up as he handed the phone back to Clover. “Friends. We have our movie for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what did Qrow suggest?” Vine asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that As Above, So Below is really good. It’s about the catacombs over in Solitas. The one in Qurantinas.” Marrow informed them as he searched for the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I heard of this movie actually.” Elm seemed to recall. “But, I didn’t get around to watching it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now we all can!” Marrow happily cheered as the movie appeared on the screen of the TV. The young man typed something onto his phone before he marked the movie to be watched. “Now, we have to get our snacks.” The young man declared as the group finished their tea and cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we ordering out or?” Elm asked from the kitchen where her and Vine were currently cleaning up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already ordering Pizza.” Harriet told her as she pressed her phone up to her ear as she began to order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No pineapples!” Clover reminded her as the shorter woman shot him a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have any popcorn?” Marrow asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t bought any.” Vine informed. “There is a convenience store right at the corner though. They should have something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect! Be back in a bit.” Marrow took off as Harriet quickly followed. No doubt those two would race down to the store. Things were always a competition between the two. Clover had taken the initiative to grab extra blankets in preparation for the night. Usually, the group would end up watching several movies, he had no doubt that they would be sitting on the couches well past midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the living room rearranged to suit their needs, Clover sat himself down on the loveseat that Harriet had sat on earlier. He scrolled through his social for a bit when he heard the familiar bickering of two young adults come from outside Vine’s front door. The door opened as the two adults came in, carrying plastic bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I definitely beat you back.” Harriet said as Marrow protested. “Qrow even says I did!” She yelled as Marrow huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow what now?” Clover asked from his spot on the couch. As if on cue, familiar dark hair peeked from around the edge of the door, a shy smile present. “Qrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, your kid invited me to movie night.” Qrow told him as Marrow shot Clover a thumbs up. “Hope you don’t mind Lucky Charm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” Clover scooted over on the couch to make room for the other man. “Just didn’t expect it.” Qrow sat down next to him as Elm and Vine reentered the living room. The four adults began chatting away as the two younger ones still bickered about their competition. It wasn’t long after that their pizza had arrived and soon everyone was stacking their plates full of pizza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Qrow,” Marrow started. “On a scale of one to ten, what would you rate this movie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, probably a six, but it’s very interesting to watch. I’ve definitely seen it more than once.” Qrow replied as he took a bite out of his pizza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where would you have rated Grave Encounters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven and half because of the first scare.” Qrow said. “But I think As Above is slightly more enjoyable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re watching them both.” Marrow stated. “Do you think we can fit in Marble Hornets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, that’s about nine and half hours long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eww. Nevermind.” Marrow took a bite out of his candy bar. “We ready to start the movie?” He asked. Everyone nodded. “Alright, here we go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to Qrow’s words, the movie was enjoyable. It had started out in the tunnels of Vacuo and from there the story had progressed into Solitas. The movie didn’t seem very scary until the cast had entered the forbidden pathway of the catacombs. That’s where things had taken an interesting turn of events. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so they just get lost? Don’t they have a map?” Harriet asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The map’s not finished, Hare.” Marrow reminded her as the group encountered a phone ringing in the catacombs. “Okay...that’s not creepy at all.” The plot continued as more strange occurrences happened in the catacombs. Clover had almost forgotten about the popcorn, while there hadn’t been too many scares, the creepy ambience that the movie had set could be felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here it comes.” Qrow whispered as Clover felt himself tighten as the first murder in the movie was committed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Harriet had nearly choked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he just kill her?!” Elm had looked mortified. “They were friends though!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were they though?” Qrow asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is absolutely mortifying.” Vine commented as he grabbed a pillow to hold onto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh trust me, it gets better.” Qrow smiled as he settled deeper into the couch. He ate another slice of pizza as if he was completely unbothered by the on screen head bashing scene that had taken place right in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group watched with interest as the group of explorers traversed through hell (literally) to find their way back to the surface. Clover was intrigued that guilt seemed to be the main factor of hell instead the usual flames and pitchforks that he initially hell to look like. The concept of being trapped by your own guilt for all eternity was much more terrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, like if you die down there, do you end up staying down there?” Marrow asked, his voice small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I would assume so.” Qrow said. “If you die in the ocean, good chance that your body is gonna stay out there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ruin the ocean for me, birdman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof. Someone hasn’t seen Ghost Ship and it shows.” The dark haired man remarked as he took a sip of his water bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow, don’t ruin this-AAAA! WHAT IS THAT?!” Marrow shrieked as a familiar pale cultist face appeared, as another character met their demise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A demon, probably.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow had seated himself closer to Elm. Much to the surprise of everyone, Harriet also sat close to the young man. She had her knees pulled up to her chest as it seemed she was trying to hide herself from the movie. Clover was tempted to take a picture. He resisted the idea and continued on to watch the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie ended with only three people escaping the depths of hell by letting go of their guilt as they admitted to it. When the credits started to roll, there was a collective sigh of relief from the group as Marrow had held onto a pillow for dear life. Harriet also seemed to relax a bit as she drank a bottle of juice. Elm laughed at the younger one’s reactions and Vine seemed to be lost in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you it was good.” Qrow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so creepy!” Marrow exclaimed. “I wasn’t prepared for murder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a horror movie?” Qrow questioned. “Was there not supposed to be at least one death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s fair.” The younger man shivered. “Man, I got goosebumps.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re scared now, you definitely won’t be able to handle Grave Encounters.” Qrow said as took another slice of pizza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow, why?” Clover glared at him. The other man looked back confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re watching it!” Marrow declared as he scrolled to find the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing, I wasn’t supposed to say something?” Qrow asked as the other three adults shook their heads. “My bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, he’s definitely going to have nightmares.” Vine stated as he left to prepare more popcorn. Once snacks were replenished and bathroom breaks taken, they started on their next movie. While the movie started out slower than the other one did, one look at the asylum was all Clover needed to see before knowing that this was going to turn out badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that...Wicked Cliffs Asylum?” Clover asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow nodded. “Sure is! This movie is a few years old now, so this was before it was closed. So, you won’t see any of the graffiti that was present when we visited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you guys went to an asylum?!” Harriet’s eyes were wide with disbelief. “Are you guys crazy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adults all agreed as the two younger ones couldn’t believe their words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As opposed to the other movie where it had started off fast paced, and immediate intrigue. This movie started off as almost a documentary, with the producer of the show giving the impression that the events that take place in the movie are actual footage. This wasn’t true of course, but Marrow still asked if that was true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow only smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the exploration in the movie happened, Vine and Elm threw in their own commentary about what they had experienced while they were with Taiyang. How the hallways seemed to narrow down in some places while they seemed wider in other areas. Harriet asked some questions about the building which Qrow was more than happy to provide information for. Since the movie had yet to get into the more spooky part of the plot, no one objected to the more relaxed atmosphere that came with the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time that paranormal occurrences began to occur, everyone had settled back down and took in every detail that the movie had provided. Qrow had his back against the arm of the couch he and Clover were seated at. Clover himself had seated himself on the floor in front of Qrow to stretch out his legs. The dark haired man had one arm draped loosely around Clover. Clover’s left hand loosely tangled itself with Qrow’s as the movie continued. He snuck a glance to Qrow every now and then. Red eyes always met teal green. It was more than enough to have the brunette feel giddy inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the characters progressed further into the asylum, Clover found the camera had moved to familiar hallways. Instinctively, he tensed at the memories from his own time in the hallways. His body shivered at the memory of something dark that had chased him and Zwei down the creepy hallways. If Clover ever returned to that place, he would be considerably more prepared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specifically, he wouldn’t be left alone in a haunted place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, wait, where did the camera guy go?” Harriet asked. “I thought they were leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. One guy went off by himself.” Qrow said slowly. “In a haunted asylum...what could possibly go wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god that guy is so dead!” Marrow said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t too long before more of the terror set in for the characters in the movie as more of the apparitions began to appear. Qrow was right about the first jumpscare, it was horrifying. Since that first scare, the brunette hadn’t left the physical touch of Qrow’s arm. He had leaned into it, his back pressed against the sofa. Qrow’s hand had since then moved to the top of Clover’s head. His fingers gliding through the light brown hair, they lightly scratched at the scalp. It helped to keep him at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same could not be said for Marrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor young man had been peeking through his fingers since the initial scare. There were times where Clover would see him start to lower his hands, and then something would happen and the hands would go back up. Harriet had seated herself next to Elm, the two women clutched tightly to one another, as if protecting each other. Vine had been pushed to the edge of the couch. His arms were crossed, face stoic. The anticipation of fear in his eyes could not be hidden. His leg bounced as scarier the movie became. Clover knew Vine long enough to be able to tell what his nervous tics were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vine was beyond terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie came to an end as Marrow and Harriet protested the ending of the movie. Elm had begun to shout about the malpractice laws back in the days and how much the doctors had gotten away with. Vine had finally relaxed, but asked the difficult questions of what happened to other people, and if their bodies were discovered. Qrow had pointed out that there was a sequel to it, but he didn’t like it very much since it banked too much on jumpscares. Plus, it was filmed at a different asylum because of some conflicts between Glynda and the producer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow suggested watching it to which Qrow had immediately spoiled the movie in the attempts to avoid the title entirely. Based on Qrow’s synopsis of the movie, Elm and Vine both agreed that it wasn’t worth the watch. Instead, Vine had suggested at least watch one less horrifying movie to calm everyone’s nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mainly his, probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vote on what to watch was unanimous. Almost unspoken as Marrow pulled up Hocus Pocus and the group all agreed silently to appreciate the old movie. Clover had resettled himself back on the couch with Qrow as the other man wrapped a blanket around himself. He opened up the blanket to allow Clover some space to settle in if he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gladly took the offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover wasn’t sure at what part of the movie he had started to doze off on. One second the kids had just lit the candle and the next they were running around in the school. He almost couldn’t keep his eyes open. A quick glance around the room told him that he wasn’t alone on the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow had completely collapsed on the floor and drool had started to pool on the carpet. Harriet was curled in on herself, her arm being used as a pillow. Elm was snoring lightly as her head was tossed back against the couch, one foot on top of the coffee table. Vine had his arms crossed as he laid across the couch. He was probably the only one in a comfortable sleeping position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was Qrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had his head propped up against his hand. Although, with the light snores that escaped from him, he’s probably been asleep for some time. He still had his other arm wrapped around Clover. The light from the television being the only thing that illuminated his face. Clover curled closer to Qrow, careful to try and not to wake him. The lanky man didn’t wake from his slumber, although unconsciously his body adjusted to a more comfortable position. Similar to the same position that Vine had fallen asleep in, except without the arms being crossed. One arm hung loosely and touched against the carpeted floor. Clover raised himself up and adjusted his head against Qrow’s chest. He could hear the slow rhythmic beat of his heart. The small breaths that escaped his lungs could be felt on the top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow’s other arm slid over Clover’s back before he murmured that Clover didn’t quite catch. It didn’t matter though. Clover was slowly falling back asleep to the sounds of Qrow’s heartbeat. And somehow, he wasn’t sure how he managed to sleep without that sound for the entirety of his life up until this point. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>